Buried Alive
by Mini-Em
Summary: Do you wonder what Brennan wrote in her letter in "Aliens in a Spaceship"? Read this one-shot to see my take on the whole thing. Note that I'm only making this up. Need to watch "Aliens... 2x09 " before reading this. Thank you! Comment Please!


**Am I the only one who thought about what Brennan wrote in her letter when Hodgins and she was buried alive? No? Then read this one-shot to see my take on it. It also contains Brennan's thoughts from when Hodgins asks if she wants to write a note to anyone, the explosion and up until they're both safe on the ground. Brennan's POV (1st person perspective)**

**NOTE: this story is made up by ME!**

**IMPORTANT: YOU NEED TO HAVE WATCHED BONES S2E09 ALIENS IN A SPACESHIP FOR YOU TO UNDERSTAND WHAT'S GOING ON HERE! =)**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"_Anyone you want to say goodbye too?"_

Hodgins question spun in my head. I hadn't actually considered the option of dying until now. Not for real, anyway. I had thought of the risk that we might actually get hurt, but not hurt enough to leave all of our friends behind. I didn't want that, but I knew that doing nothing wouldn't exactly help our situation.

After a second of deliberating in my head I grabbed the paper he offered me and grabbed a pen. I divided the paper in to two parts.

_Dear Seeley._

_This was the only thing we could have done. _

I knew that he would know that we'd tried to blow our way out of the car.

_I'm sorry, but we couldn't just do nothing. It would be self-destruction (if you're reading this then the result of our attempts reached the same results). Please know that you were always the person who always understood me, even though I was unwilling to accept it at times. You mean more to me than any man I've ever known. You were always there for me, not matter what, and I really and truly appreciate that. None of this is your fault. _

I had a feeling that he would feel rather guilty over the entire thing

_Just know that I always loved you and I wish I had gotten to know you better. _

_Lots of love_

_Temperance_

That wasn't too hard. Not really. I mean it was hard to write it, but it felt so much harder to have to leave him. Leave them. Which brought me to my next letter.

_Angela_

_You know you were my best friend. I loved you because you are one of the most amazing persons in this world, and therefore I have to ask you to do a few things for me. _

_Tell Zach he is the most brilliant person I've ever known and that it's been an honor working with him. I'm happy I've gotten to know him, and I hope he feels the same way. _

_Tell Cam that I'm sorry I was so hard on her. I have a hard time letting people in (You should know that). Tell her she's a very nice person and that I've always been impressed by her work._

_Tell Russ that he is the most amazing big brother a girl can ask for and that I should have told him that personally many more times than I did. He deserves it. He always looked out for me, making sure that I was alright, and tell him that I was really grateful for it. _

_Last, don't let Booth blame himself for what happened. I don't know if he will, but if he does, it was not his fault or anybody else's either. Just the Gravedigger. Tell him that I know he will do whatever it takes to catch him. _

_I'm sorry to put this burden on you, but I trust you. You are better with people than anyone I've ever known and I really admire that about you. I wished that I was as good as you, but unfortunately I wasn't. _

_Kisses and hugs_

_Temperance_

_P.S. I don't know if Hodgins will put this in his letter, because I'm guessing he's writing one to you, but he is absolutely crazy about you. He told me. Over the moon in love with you, I think his exact words were. I just wanted you to know. _

When I had finished the two letters I read them carefully. I hoped that they never would read the letters, but at least they would tell the people that mattered to me what I needed to say. I folded them neatly and placed them in my pocket. I really hoped that both Hodgins and I would get out of this okay. I think I actually feared more for him than for me, especially with his condition. I'm not a surgeon but I know basic things, and I know that by doing the incision I increased his chances of survival. That was at least what I kept telling myself. It didn't feel like I had done the right thing but how could I change what I'd already done? Simple answer: I couldn't. I had to live with it. I was just glad I hadn't killed him. Yet.

When I'd placed my letters in my pocket, I went back to hot-wiring the explosives of the airbags to try and get us out of this wretched place.

"Could this possibly work?" Hodgins asked me when I was finished.

"I'm not really an explosives-expert" I began "But the dash might shape the charge enough to blow out the windshield. If we're less than 4 feet beneath the surface…" I turned to look at him "…this charge could blow us to freedom" I smiled.

"And if we're buried more than 4 feet deep?" he asked

I became serious at once

"Then the concussion will turn our brains in to jelly" I said simply.

"Well, then we can run for congress, so it's a win-win" Hodgins said in an attempt to joke. I really appreciated the gesture and laughed a bit.

"We should get as far away from the explosion as possible" I said and took the wires and my flashlight

"I already am" he said and reached out his hand for me "Would you care to join me?"

I moved back to him and we turned the light in the ceiling out. I turned my flashlight on

"Ready?" I looked at Hodgins

He nodded

"Yeah" he said "Dr. Brennan?"

I continued to look at him.

"It's been a privilege" He reached out his hand and I was close to tears.

I reached out and hugged him, and I began to cry. I let go because I knew we had to continue with this mission. We both tried our best not to be too sad. We reluctantly forced the two wires together and

BOOM!

The windshield burst and I gasped for air. The explosion had a shock-wave which had forced all the air out of my body. Tiny pebbles and gravel along with dust and dirt fell through the broken windshield and I tried not to inhale. It was hard but I knew that I had to try and get out of there before I could help Hodgins. If I didn't then we'd be buried underneath all the unwanted junk.

I began to swim upwards, tried to get my body to move as I wanted it too. It wasn't so easy when I didn't have air, but finally it did what I wanted it to. I couldn't feel Hodgins move next to me. I was guessing that the shock-wave had hit him harder than me. I kicked and reached up to try and get out of there so I could get some help for him. It felt useless, but finally I could feel my hand in the sun and a strong hand grabbing on to it and pulling me out.

I felt Booth's strong hands and arms pull me upwards and I felt the pressure from the pebbles around me ease and I was lying on the ground again.

"Get… " I tried to say but my body was still recouping from the loss of air and I sounded hoarse. I tried body language and pushed Booth away and pointed to where I'd gotten up from "Get Hodgins. Get…"

The others had almost gotten him up by now. I tried to sit up. It didn't go very well so I ended up leaning on my elbows.

"Jack, come on" I heard Angela say and I watched Hodgins cough and breathe again. They kissed.

Booth came and sat down next to me. I looked at him and he looked at me. I smiled. He laughed. I was so happy we were safe. I was so glad he'd saved me. Finally, I felt relieved.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Soooooooooooo........ what did you think :)? Don't be afraid to tell me your opinion, but keep in mind that this is totally and completely made up (the thoughts I mean. the lines are from Aliens in a Spaceship :P) =]**


End file.
